


Heart's too Empty, Bed's too Cold

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eggsy in Harry's bed, Happy Ending, Harry isn't dead, M/M, Masturbation, Surprise! - Freeform, lucid sex dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wasn’t one to usually enjoy staring at a fit bloke’s arse, but he made an exception when Harry stood to leave. His trousers hugged the curve of his arse and Eggsy could see the globes flex beneath the fabric as Harry righted his suit. The semi the view caused was only compounded by the sheer bad-assery Harry displayed in his quick fight. If he hadn’t been sixty perfect sure doing so would end with him joining the bleeding unconscious men around the pub Eggsy would had dropped to his knees and —<br/>Well, you get the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's too Empty, Bed's too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So sorry I haven't updated my other things. I haven't had the will to write until this, so hopefully I'll get back into it?  
> I don't know the specific kind of slang/dialect that Eggsy speaks in, but I tried. If you're better versed than me feel free to give me some hints.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

After Valentine’s defeat — re: death — things slowed down for a time. Eggsy had his mum and Daisy move into the flat provided by the Kingsman while he decided to stay in Harry’s flat. He wasn’t ready to see it sold and all the great man’s memories erased. He had done so much in his life it didn’t seem right for it to be swept into a bin and put out on the curb. Harry had been a good friend to Eggsy’s father and later a good friend and mentor to Eggsy.

They’d only known each other for a months but it felt a lot longer. Eggsy’s heart clenched every time he woke to see Harry’s room around him. The pictures around the flat of Harry, few though they were, made his eyes prickle and his throat knot up. More than once Eggsy had taken his aggression out on the heavy bag Harry kept — had kept — in his training room. After the first time he’d beaten his knuckles raw Eggsy had the sense to at least tape his hands before working out his aggression.

It wasn’t just grief gnawing at him though. There was guilt, regret...longing.

There was a list of things Eggsy hadn’t had the chance to say or do while Harry had been alive and it was eating him away inside. The nights were the worst, when he would way in the dark and even JB’s snorts weren’t loud enough to keep the voices in his head at bay.

When he had first met Harry, Eggsy had been in awe. Okay, he’d also been annoyed and indignant. Even before Harry had kicked Dean’s squad in the proverbial sack Eggsy had been amazed by the man. He moved with such grace, like a predator knowing it had all the time in the world. Harry spoke like a poet with the words of a politician; beautifully but with double-meaning and hidden pit-falls.

Eggsy wasn’t one to usually enjoy staring at a fit bloke’s arse, but he made an exception when Harry stood to leave. His trousers hugged the curve of his arse and Eggsy could see the globes flex beneath the fabric as Harry righted his suit. The semi the view caused was only compounded by the sheer bad-assery Harry displayed in his quick fight. If he hadn’t been sixty perfect sure doing so would end with him joining the bleeding unconscious men around the pub Eggsy would had dropped to his knees and —

Well, you get the picture.

Though Eggsy had moved into Harry’s place he’d hardly disturbed anything. He had crammed his meagre belongings into a mostly empty drawer, what didn’t fit was left in his rucksack beside the bed. Sleeping in the spare room didn’t feel right though, and neither did the couch — his back had protested loudly after that first night. So Eggsy slept in Harry’s bed, tucked into the soft sheets that smelled like the friend, mentor, and lost love he’d never see again.

That was where he found himself that afternoon, laying out on Harry’s bed in a pair of track pants and a t-shirt, bare toes curling into the bunched up duvet. Eggsy was half asleep from his nap, on that point where dreams were vivid and memorable, where he had the ability to change them. His prick was growing hard in his sweats and with determination he burrowed back into his pillow to try and ignore it. But Harry’s fading scent, the musk of his cologne and the spice of his shampoo, puffed up from the pillow. Eggsy inhaled and bit back a whimper. He nuzzled the pillow and mouthed at the soft cotton distractedly.

God, how badly he missed Harry. Eggsy regretted not telling the older man about how he felt, but there hadn’t been a time that felt right. And now he’d never have the chance. Biting his lip Eggsy swallowed. He would let himself have this, just once. Never again.

Rolling onto his back the young man pulled his shirt off, tossing it towards the bedroom door. He rolled to one side, fishing over the side of the bed for his bag. Finding what he was looking for he resumed his position on his back. His cock was completely hard now, tenting his sweats and darkening the front with a spot of precome as it leaked. Shoving his sweats down and off Eggsy tucked his feet back under the duvet. One hand slid up his stomach to his chest and began to play with a nipple, skimming it with his palm, then his fingers. Then he grabbed it between two fingers and pinched, rolling the nub. His back arched and a gasp fell from his mouth.

It wasn’t besmirching Harry’s memory to do this. Well, no more than doing this in Harry’s bed after all. So the fingers playing with his nipple became thicker, coarser, hotter. The hand trailing teasingly up Eggsy’s cock gun-calloused. Eggsy moaned softly, hips jerking up into his loose grip — Harry’s lose grip. Sweat began to break out across Eggsy’s body as Harry switched nipples, breathing across the pebbled one and kissing it gently as he abused the other. His hand took a firmer grip on Eggsy’s prick, twisting on the upstroke, pulling at the skin in a way that had Eggsy tossing his head back with a choked gasp. Eggsy’s hips bucked and the hand on his cock loosened, leaving him whining at the loss of friction.

Harry would be in his perfectly tailored suit, sock feet the only concession he made to formality. He was in his own home, right? Who wore shoes in their own home?

The slide of Harry’s hand, even aided by the flow of precome from Eggsy’s prick, was too dry. Harry grabbed the lube from where Eggsy had left it beside his hip and opened the cap with a _pop_. He drizzled the cold liquid on the head of Eggsy’s prick and the younger man yelped, tossing his head and moaning, hips bucking. Harry soaked his cock, his balls, coaxing the lube down between his cheeks with two calloused fingers to the soft furl of skin between. He massaged the opening, leaving Eggsy’s nipples behind. Eggsy’s legs fell open and he moaned.

“Harry…”

Harry’s index finger rested flat against the hole, gently pressing and letting up until he could sink the digit into Eggsy’s hole without any resistance. The pressure was wrong and good all at once, a feeling Eggsy didn’t think he’d ever get over. Hi body clenched around the finger and he hummed out a moan from behind his lips, breathing heavily through his nose.

The second finger took more work and Harry dropped his mouth to Eggsy’s prick as a distraction. He kissed the slick tip, mouthed the flesh, scraping his teeth against the edge of the head just enough to make Eggsy croak and arch off the bed. Then he took the head in his mouth and pushed the second finger in alongside the first. Eggsy hardly felt it, mouth wide as he keened. Harry spent some time there, alternating between lapping at the head and the length of Eggsy’s cock and taking the younger man into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks.

A third finger pushed in and Eggsy knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He braced his feet on the bed and fucked up into Harry’s mouth and back onto Harry’s fingers. Gasping, moaning, He managed a “Harry!” as he came, vision whiting out, a tremor pulling him apart at the seams. Ropes of hot come coated Eggsy’s belly and chest and he tugged himself through it, arse clenched tightly on his fingers. He pulled them free a moment later and flopped back onto the bed. The fantasy was gone and he was left with his own two hands instead of the gorgeous man he would have preferred.

A sound in the hallway had Eggsy shooting upright, hand going for the gun under his pillow before he realised who it was.

A dead man stood in the hallway. His suit was clean and unblemished, his hair a perfect wave atop his head. The umbrella at his side hung loosely in one hand while the other was clenched around the doorframe. Golden brown eyes stared at Eggsy, pinning him in place though he wanted to cover his nakedness and his shame.

“H-harry?” One of Eggsy’s knuckles popped when he clenched his fist too hard. He flinched at the sudden release of pressure, looking away from Harry long enough to glance at his hand. In that time the older man took the few steps from the hallway to the bed and stood looming over Eggsy’s naked form. The younger Kingsman didn’t look back up, cheeks and chest flushed darkly in shame. He hadn’t ever meant for Harry to find out like this. Hell, the man was confirmed as deceased. Eggsy had seen it happen himself.

“Do you remember what I said, all those months ago?” The words were a whisper, flitting across Eggsy’s heated skin so that he shivered.

“You,” his voice broke and Eggsy coughed. “You said a lot of things.”

“Let me remind you then.” Warm fingertips caught Eggsy’s chin and drew his face up and around to face Harry’s. “Manners maketh man. I said that, did I not?”

Eggsy couldn’t nod so he whispered a “Yes”.

“Then explain to me what manners have been ignored here.”

Hot, shameful tears flooded Eggsy’s eyes and he pulled back from Harry’s gently grip, hastily snatching at his track pants. “I’m sorry, Harry, ‘m sorry. I shouldn’t of — and in yer bed no less. Fack! Look I’ll just go and — “

Hands like iron gripped Eggsy and ripped him away from the far side of the bed. A warm weight straddled his thighs and pinned the young man down, hands above his head. Harry stared down at Eggsy, face impassive. Tears blurred Eggsy’s vision and he sniffled, blinking to try and clear his vision.

“I was not referring to you, Eggsy.”

“W-whut?” He blinked, confused.

Harry took pity on him. “I should have contacted you the moment I woke up. Instead I focused on covering my tracks.” He looked, honest-to-god, upset. Harry’s mouth was down turned in a frown, eyebrows bunched.

“Are you bloody mental? Why the fack would you feel bad abou’ not callin’ me firs’? Harry, you got shot in tha’ head!” Eggsy realised too late that he was yelling and bit his lip. More tears welled up and another sniffle broke free. Shit. Harry was alive. Sure, Eggsy wouldn’t ever be able to live this down and their relationship would never recover but Harry was _alive_.

“Because, injured or not, you deserved to know I was alive, so you wouldn’t do something foolish.” Here he sighed and gave Eggsy a pointed look over the glasses that were beginning to slide down his nose. “Which you did anyway.”

Eggsy shrugged as best he could with his arms pinned above his head. He noted how Harry’s eyes tracked the flexing of muscle and just barely managed to avoid licking his lips. He was seeing things, no way was Harry checking him out.

“Look...I’m glad yer alive ‘an all, but please let me up so I can go and die of humiliation elsewhere, yeah?”

“No.”

Eggsy huffed, of course Harry wouldn’t let this go easily.

“An’ why not?”

“Because while you’ve used my bed and my memory to get off I haven’t had the same luxury. So how about you help me with that, hmm?” Harry’s face was only inches from Eggsy’s now, the glasses doing nothing to hide the barest rim of brown around the blown circles of Harry’s irises. The older man shifted, rolling his hips so that Eggsy could feel the hard ridge of an erection beneath the tailored suit. “What do you say?”

As expected Eggsy’s mouth answered before his brain offered the correct words. “I say you get your cock out and get to it.”

There was a brief moment of stillness as the two stared at each other and Eggsy mentally berated himself for once again letting his mouth run off. Then Harry tilted his head back and laughed. He laughed loudly and freely, hands releasing Eggsy’s wrists to hold his ribs and push his glasses back up his nose. Eggsy for his part played the part of the rabbit, stunned into paralysis. Harry looked gorgeous like that, open emotion flitting across his face, eyes creased in mirth.

The the smile fell, replaced by a predator’s smirk.

“At the very least I expect a kiss, Eggsy.”

For the rest of his life Eggsy refused to believe he moved faster than he did in that moment. He surged upwards and pressed his mouth to Harry’s, one hand bracing his weight while the other cupped the back of Harry’s head. The bigger man hummed in appreciation. One of his hands splayed across Eggsy’s back to support him while the other dropped to undo the buttons of his jacket one-handed. His tie was next, loosened then pulled off while the parted to catch their breath. When Harry went for his belt though Eggsy stopped him.

“Nuh uh, keep it on.”

Harry frowned. “Eggsy, I need to — “

“Yer gonna fack me jus’ like this. Wanna feel tha’ suit on my skin, yeah? All dressed up with me bare assed in yer bed.”

A shudder tore through Harry and Eggsy dove for his neck, licking and sucking marks into the lightly tanned flesh there. The younger man hummed and rolled his hips, prick having quickly taken notice until it stood fully erect. It bobbed in the air, tip occasionally catching on the fold of fabric over Harry’s zipper.

“‘M ready for it, just get to it, yeah?”

A huff. “Not one for romance are we, Eggsy?”

He laughed. “Oh I love romance as much as tha’ next bloke. But righ’ now I want yer prick in me. I want ya to fack me hard, Harry.” He didn’t say it, but both men knew Eggsy needed to know this was real, that Harry really wasn’t dead.

The Kingsman elder paused for a moment before cradling Eggsy’s face and kissing the younger man softly, gently. Tears welled up and spilled down Eggsy’s cheeks only to be wiped away by Harry’s thumbs. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Eggsy managed a nod before Harry was roughly turning him over, pushing Eggsy’s shoulders down to the bed while his arse stayed high and plump. A smack to one buttock made Eggsy gasp and moan, cock bobbing. A bit of fishing found the lube and Harry unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times and rubbing the head against the unblemished skin of the backs of Eggsy’s thighs.

The younger man’s breath caught and he weaved on his knees. His arse clenched and relaxed, muscle moving beneath pale skin. “C’mon Harry. Jus’ give it to me, yeah?”

Always eager to please Harry slicked himself up and poured a good deal onto the skin above Eggsy’s rosy hole, making the other man gasp and writhe. Then Harry was pressing in.

Eggsy’s hole gave a token resistance before giving way. In one long thrust Harry slid in, until his balls were touching Eggsy’s and the young man was heat and pressure around his cock. They stayed still for a moment, Harry cataloguing the sensation while Eggsy tried not to come, breath leaving him in gasps at the new sensation. As expected Eggsy was the first to recover. Grunting he squeezed Harry’s cock and pushed back. The sensation made the two men groan and Eggsy panted.

“Get on wit’ it, yeah? God, gonna feel so good wiv you facking me. God, Harry, just facking move!”

Harry grasped Eggsy’s pale hips tight enough to bruise and slowly drew out, teasing the younger Kingsman until he was swearing his head off. Then he pulled, slamming forward at the same time to impale Eggsy on his prick. The younger man shouted and groaned, fingers white knuckling the bedspread. Harry didn’t tease after than, setting a brutal pace only interrupted as he changed angle to hit Eggsy’s prostate. Eggsy made his approval known with high keens and throaty bellows.

Feeling his orgasm approaching Harry leant over Eggsy, one hand dropping to tug the head of the other man’s cock in time with Harry’s thrusts. “Such a good boy, Eggsy. Feel so fucking good around me. Come on, come on, make a mess for me, show me how much you like me fucking you like this.”

Eggsy came just before Harry, back arching, muscles seizing as he trembled and shook. His cock made a mess of the sheets, falling into the wet spot and feeling the sheets stick to his skin. Harry didn’t care, he leant his weight further onto Eggsy with each thrust until he too was coming, mouth open against Eggsy’s shoulder and spilling deep inside. The clench of Eggsy around him was amazing, too tight, too hot, but perfect.

As they came down Harry slipped free of Eggsy’s hole, hearing the younger man whine. A soft smack to his bottom had Eggsy yelping and turning to glare sleepily over one shoulder. “S’not fair.”

Harry grunted and sat back to catch his breath. “What isn’t fair?”

“You got shot in the bloody head an’ you can still fak like tha’?” He scoffed and flopped onto his side, humming and flexing his arse. It was squishy and wet and if Eggsy weren’t so damn tired after coming twice he would’ve asked Harry for another round.

“Mmm, are you sure it isn’t just your perception? I doubt I was at my best just now. I’ll have to make it up to you.” A cheeky grin crossed both their faces.

Eggsy’s hand found Harry’s and interlaced their fingers. “I guess you’ll ‘ave to, yeah?”

 


End file.
